


20

by halo_dean



Series: Something they can never take away [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I regret everything, M/M, Riding, literally. this is just smut. and you don't get to judge me for that asjhdgfjhg, originally posted on John's birthday now reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_dean/pseuds/halo_dean
Summary: It's John's birthday, and even though he specifically didn't want any presents or any effort and attention in general, he got it anyway.





	20

**Author's Note:**

> I literally suck so badly at summaries wow fuck  
> but YES THIS IS BACK NOW
> 
> Like I said in the tags, this was a Laurens birthday fic that I threw together in a couple of hours instead of studying, then deleted the next day for various mediocre reasons. Mainly because it fucking sucked. But anyway, I edited a lot of it and it was beta'd by the amazing @WritingForTheRevolution and @Nanase12 THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH what the hell would I be without you
> 
> Before you read, this is kind of a sequel to my fic Brooklyn Flowers? It's from the same verse, but teh stories can be read individually. 
> 
> This is mostly just smut, so if you're not into that, please don't read ^^'  
> I'll leave you to it!

  
_20 ~ a Something they can never take away oneshot_  
  
“I MEAN, YOU’RE TURNING TWENTY, JOHN. THAT’S LIKE…” Alex scrunched up his face, tugging his coat tighter around his torso as he looked out at the darkness of the tunnel flying past the train window. John arched an eyebrow and rested his chin on the backpack in his lap, watching Alex struggle for words with a smirk.  
  
“That’s like, _old_. One more, and you can legally buy alcohol. That’s just wild, to be honest.”   
  
John let out a little laugh at how genuinely excited Alex sounded. “It’s not that wild,” he murmured and leaned back in his seat. He let his eyes slip shut, exhausted, and grinned sleepily when he heard Alex get up, move across the space between their seats, and sit down next to him with a draft of slightly warmer air.  
  
It was late in the afternoon of a biting cold autumn day, the 27 th of October. Alex, wrapped in a huge

wool jumper and scarf to keep the cold he’d been sporting for almost two weeks now from getting even worse, had picked John up at the academy after his final class. They’d gone shopping for textbooks for Alex and new charcoal for John, and had coffee in a bookstore on Broadway in Lower Manhattan. Now they were on their way home, the 2 train rattling away beneath them as it ascended out of the tunnel and up a bridge, into the cloudy day that was speckled with yellow and orange leaves laboriously. Alex leaned into his side.   
  
John looked back down at the other boy, and their eyes met. Alex raised a hand and poked the skin by his eye, causing John to blink and roll his eyes as Alex narrowed his own playfully. “Is that a crease? You’re getting creasey, John. A creasy old man.” He grinned when John shoved his side with a punched out laugh.  
  
“Fuck _off_ , Alex! It’s only a matter of time until you follow. See, there.” He pointed at the skin of Alex’ cheek. “You’re getting creasy, too” he said, and then kissed the same spot briefly before turning his head and looking out of the train window. His breath fogged up the glass while Alex took his hand in the mostly empty car, starting to play with his fingers.  
  
“Anyway, what do you wanna do tomorrow?” The other boy asked. He smiled and sniffed when John turned back around to face him, the worn fabric of his jacket dragging soundly against the cool, orange plastic of the seat. Alex was watching their hands. The tip of his nose and the soft skin of his cheekbones were rosy and shiny and his hair had already grown back a little, falling into his eyes. John, his chest filling with warmth at how adorable Alex looked, was itching to reach out and push it back. But his hand was already holding Alex’, and he didn’t want to let go, so he just shrugged and glanced back at the window.  
  
“I don’t know. Or- I don’t really care. My birthday isn’t really something I ever celebrated, to be honest. It just-” He trailed off when he noticed that Alex was staring at him, eyebrows raised. “It just wasn’t something we’d do.” he hurried to add almost sheepishly.  
  
“So you’re telling me you’ve _never_ celebrated your birthday before? Oh, _John_.” He sounded almost personally offended as he squeezed John’s hand firmly. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”  
  
John felt his own smile deepening and saddening and shrugged again. “No, I haven’t. I went to Halloween parties, though. Nobody ever really remembered that my birthday was two days before that.” Alex was opening his mouth with a scowl to voice his discontent, but John raised his eyebrows and hurried to continue “But sometimes, someone would remember. And that was great. I got a couple of toasts in my name, too.” Alex gave John the dead eye, and John lifted and dropped his shoulders silently. Alex sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat, his free hand coming up to cover John’s.  
  
“Like, for me, I get it. I was a sad kid in foster care and everything, but you“ he left off, and then squeezed John’s hand briefly. “You know what? I know you will say no to this, but fuck that. You're turning twenty, and you’ve never had a proper birthday party, and I’m going to change that. We’re fucking celebrating tomorrow,” he said, nodding his head firmly, and John’s eyes widened. _God, no_. He groaned, dropped his head back and freeing his hand from Alex’ grasp, his boyfriend making a noise of displeasure while John covered his quickly blushing face with his hands.  
  
“No! God, _no_ , please don’t.” He moaned, coming back up and turning to face Alex. The other boy was almost pouting. He looked genuinely upset, wriggling in his seat in frustration.  
  
“But- why not?” He whined, taking John’s hand again. John sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “Alex, we’ve talked about this,” he murmured. It was true. Alex kept wanting to throw a huge party for John, and every time they talked about it and John declined his offer, the thought of a group of people getting together just to give him attention making him feel sick.   
  
“Because-“ John left off, his mouth hanging open as he struggled for words. “I told you. I’d get all worked up about the fact that people are getting together just because of me. I don’t want to celebrate.” He looked at Alex miserable, lifting their intertwined hands and kissing Alex’ knuckles.  
  
“Can’t we just stay in, invite the group and like- I don’t know, cook, or something? We cook. And Laf plays with Noodle. And Peggy sings. And Eliza tries to teach you the ukulele again.” Alex groaned in embarrassment and John grinned, putting his free hand to the side of Alex’ face to make him face his way again. “And we make chili and then watch a movie together, or we don’t watch the entire new season of Stranger Things tonight but save some for tomorrow or something, and if you insist, you can even get me a present. But that’s as far as it goes. You happy now, Hamilton?”   
  
Alex rolled his eyes reluctantly, chuckled, and kissed John’s knuckles as well. “Whatever. But don’t let the French Fry and his charisma anywhere near Noodle, okay? I’ve put a lot of effort into our relationship and you know that Laf could destroy it in seconds just by being so much cuter than me.”   
  
John smiled a little sadly at the thought of their friend. They didn’t see him as much as they used to ever since the Frenchman, Peggy and Herc had had gotten a loft in the building above the Café Adrienne together and Angelica moved out of the Schuyler’s old East Village apartment a while back. Of course, they still met almost every day at work or went out with the group, but still.   
  
Angelica had taken over Laf’s old room, bringing her cooking skills and a feral, grey-striped tomcat named Noodle with her. After almost a week of avoiding the apartment and the cat now living in it, Alex had decided to befriend him, and even though the odds had definitely not been in his favor – he turned out to be allergic to cat hair, and Noodle had severe trust issues – he had succeeded at some point. Noodle now followed him all around the apartment, and when Alex went to the flower shop in the morning, Noodle sometimes got so upset about him leaving that Alex had to take him with him to work.  
  
John made a cooing sound. “I wouldn’t say he’s cuter than you,” he murmured, and Alex blushed, grinning while John pulled him in. They kissed, cold noses bumping against warm cheeks, all breath and warmth and carefulness. An old lady sitting in a seat a few feet from them made a disapproving face, but they didn’t pay her any mind.   
  
Even after parting, they stayed close to each other, sharing their warmth and holding on to each other’s hands.   
  
  
WHEN THEY GOT HOME, Angelica screamed for them to get their asses into the living room the second they walked through the door. The three of them spent the evening on the couch, Noodle curled up in a ball at Alex’ feet as they watched the first couple of episodes of Stranger Things, rapidly screaming every time something moved in a particularly dark shot.   
  
Angelica had classes tomorrow and said goodnight after the third episode, brightly threatening to kill them if they kept watching without her, and, followed by Noodle, left for bed. Alex and John went to John’s room as well, but stayed awake a little longer, talking softly in the room, the fairy lights above the bed they had taken from Laf’s old bed frame shining in the dark.  
  
At some point, Alex fell asleep, but John lay awake for quite a while, feeling irrationally excited about the next day. Maybe he was looking forward to his birthday more than he’d like to admit. He wondered what it might feel like to be twenty, wondered if it would make a difference. Alex snored softly,  breathing through his mouth with his head on John’s chest,.  
  
John raked his hands through the other boy’s hair, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, listening to the apartment’s silence. It was so _quiet_. He didn’t know what to do with it; he’d never known what to do with silence. With Alex, quiet was easier to handle, or rather, it barely ever happened in the first place since Alex had been talking quite a lot ever since he’d come back in September, but this kind of lonely, late-night silence - he’d never liked that.  
  
Sleep got the better of John a little after 1 am. He drifted off with a slight frown on his face, his hand still tangled in Alex’ hair.  
  
  
JOHN WOKE IN THE SLOW- COMING MORNING WHEN ALEX SNEEZED SOUNDLY INTO THE FABRIC OF HIS SLEEVE, INTERRUPTING HIS DREAMLESS SLEEP. He flinched, his eyes flying open in shock while he sat up in a fluid motion, scrabbling away from the noise without conscious thought. Alex sat across from him on the mattress, his notebook and the tissue box in his lap, nose bright red as he stared at John with wide eyes.  
  
“Wow. Fuck, I’m sorry. Happy birthday,” he muttered, his eyes still wide while he pulled a tissue out of the box and blew his nose. John had unconsciously brought his hand up to his heaving chest and now dropped it with a disassembled grin, running a hand through his loose hair.  
  
“Thanks, I guess? What- what are you doing? How long have you been up?” He asked, a little confused. Alex looked down at the screen for a minute, then sighed, pressed a couple of buttons and closed the laptop, pushing it as far away from him as possible. It ended up on the shelf by the bed, and Alex fell forward, his head landing in John’s lap as he let out another whine.  
  
“Been working since like… 5 or so.” He yawned into John’s bare shin, causing John to shiver at the warm air and the scratch of Alex’ stubble against his cool skin and run a hand through Alex’ hair. “I don’t really know how long. Jeez, John, I really fucking hate editing, why can’t my _editor_ do that? It’s so exhausting,” he groaned, and sat back up, pushing the hair that John had messed up away from his forehead. Whenever he did that, it seemed like he was expecting it to be longer than it actually was. John smiled softly at the memory of Alex with hair in a messy half-bun in the morning and hoped Alex would let his hair grow out again.   
  
“So, I reckon you still have a cold?” He asked, crawling a little closer to the other boy on his hands and knees and pulling a tissue out of the box to wipe a little bit of snot that was running out of his nose off. Alex blushed and tried to move away, but John sat back on his heels and placed his free hand on Alex’ neck to keep him here, and Alex relaxed into it, starting to enjoy the attention.   
  
“Seriously, I’m sorry. I wanted to wake you like…”, he grinned, shaking his head with a slight frown. “… _completely_ differently. But, you know, I have a cold anyway, so… I guess we can forget that.” He sniffed soundly, and John slowly dropped his hand that was holding the now balled-up tissue, a soft smirk sneaking onto his face.  
  
“How were you going to wake me?” he asked tentatively, eyeing Alex’ face and running his hand up into his hair to scratch at his scalp gently. Alex’ lips parted, and he grinned softly.  
  
“Well… if I hadn’t just almost caused you a heart attack and you were still asleep, and, knowing that Angelica is already at Uni…” he trailed off, loosening John’s grip on his neck and placing a hand on the other boy’s chest instead, pushing him down into the mattress. John let himself be manhandled, his heart beating in his throat as Alex straddled his thighs, settling in on top of John and leaning down. He gripped a fistful of John’s hair and tipped his head to the side. John let out an embarrassingly loud gasp, reveling in the slight sting of Alex tugging his hair while Alex leaned further in, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive, hitching skin of John’s throat. “… I would have done this, kissed you there…” he whispered, and kissed John just below his jaw. John let out a sigh, tipping his head further to the side to give Alex better access to his neck.  
  
“And there-” Alex kissed him again, at the juncture of his neck and collarbone, sucking lightly, making John shiver. “Maybe would’ve done this.” A gentle graze of teeth against his earlobe and John felt boneless with Alex keeping him in place, his arms and legs pinned to the mattress beneath the weight of the other boy’s body crouching above him.  
  
“Is-“ John swallowed, a little nervous. “Is that all?” Alex chuckled lowly, and pulled away a little, frowning at John slightly. “Why, you insult me, John. No way. I would have been…” he grinned, leaning even further away and running his hands over John’s chest appreciatively. “… _real_ nice. What else would I have done? It’s your birthday after all.” John hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, but now he was opening them, looking up at Alex hovering above him.  
  
“So… what else would you have done?” he asked quietly, his voice a little breathy as his mind wandered places. _He likes sucking me off, doesn’t he? Would he have done that? Will he do that?_ John blushed when he realized that he really wanted him to. He wanted Alex to suck him off, make him come in his mouth, then kiss him, wanted to taste it. Or, scratch that, the way Alex was trailing his fingers over the fabric of his shirt made him want to take his fingers into his mouth and get them nice and wet, then wanted Alex to spend half an hour opening him up thoroughly just with his spit and then take him, claim him and leave him hot and open and whining and just off the edge...  
  
John blinked, snapping out of it when Alex leaned back in to trail kisses up the path of the vein at his neck. He stopped by his ear and nipped at John’s earlobe once more, then breathed-  
  
“I would have undressed you. But, I would have done it so _slowly_ , and I would have kissed you everywhere, each and every inch of skin that was bare-“ John shuddered beneath him, unable to keep himself from arching off the mattress into Alex, causing the other to laugh softly.  
  
“And I wouldn’t have touched you down there at all, but by the time you’d be naked, you’d be _so_ hard for me. Untouched but so hard, wouldn’t you, John?” Alex sucked at his pulse point, and John made a high keening noise, breathless. “Yes,” he managed, his voice breaking in the end. He swallowed, seeing Alex watch the motion of his Adam’s apple.  
  
“And then, I would have opened myself up. I’d have made you watch me, but you wouldn’t have been allowed to touch me. I’d have made you lie there and just… _take_ it all in, everything that you’re given for once because you’re always so focused on making everybody else happy-“ He pushed his hand deeper into John’s hair and mouthed at his neck, exhaling shallowly against his throat, and John forgot how to breathe for a second.  
  
“But you never even think about what you want. Always putting yourself second. So that’s what I’d have done. I’d have put you first.” John felt Alex’ hand trailing down his body, to the hem of his t-shirt, and the thought of Alex actually doing all the things he’d talked about made his half-hard cock twitch.  
  
He bit his lip sharply, waiting for Alex to continue. To continue talking, or to just do something, just put his hand in his pants, or at least push a leg between John’s own for him to grind against, _anything_ , but Alex just brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, smiled down at him sweetly, and leaned in, stopping when he was just off his lips and had John gasping, writhing for contact beneath him.  
  
“And then, John-“ He eyed John’s face, a thumb brushing his flushed cheek, Alex’ tongue shooting out to wet his lips. John whimpered, his eyes following the motion attentively.  
  
“Then I’d ride you.” Alex breathed, and John shuddered, his head spinning wildly, so wildly while he let out a soft, tight-strung moan.  
  
“Please- Alex, _please_ …” John choked on his own voice, and Alex arched an eyebrow, lips parted in a soft smirk.   
  
“Please what? Use your words, John. They’re so pretty.” He smoothed a hand through John’s hair, and John leaned into the touch, whining.   
  
“Please _do_ , Alex. Please.” He whispered, almost a little ashamed of himself, and Alex grinned like that had exactly the reaction he’d been looking for.  
  
“Whatever you want, birthday boy,” he breathed, and then, finally, _finally_ connected their lips.  
  
It was soft first, but John didn’t want it to be soft. He wanted _more_ , he wanted to feel something, and he wanted it now. So he wrenched his arms free from the captivity of Alex’ thighs, buried his hands in the other’s hair, and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Alex moaned into it lowly, his free right hand trailing down John’s body and abandoning his plan of not touching him anywhere.   
  
He ran his hand up between John’s weak legs that spread off their own accord and palmed John’s hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. The kiss quickly turned wild, John’s hands scrabbling for purchase on Alex’ back and ass, Alex tugging John’s hair with his left hand and nipping at his lips, rubbing him with his right, occasionally breaking the kiss for breath. John ground up into Alex’ hand every now and then, gasping at the friction that was good but not _nearly_ enough.    
  
“Please…” John whimpered after a while of helpless grinding, and Alex pulled away, kissing his jaw instead of his lips and humming against him approvingly when he leaned into it.   
  
“What do you want?” he whispered in between kisses, “I’ll give it to you. Anything. God, John. You’re so beautiful.” John moaned again, his hips shaking beneath Alex’ touch.   
  
“Please, Alex-“ he let out a frustrated sob at his own lack of eloquence. “Please, touch me, do something, _anything_ , Alex.” Alex obliged, pulled away and gripped the hem of John’s shirt, pulling it up over his head with John’s help.   
  
“Your shirt,” John panted, and Alex added almost at the same time “Your pants,” and they were undressing each other, carelessly discarding their clothes until skin was sliding against skin. Alex nudged John’s shoulder towards the shelf while he covered the other boy’s torso in breathy kisses, sucking at the soft skin of John’s belly, licking the V of his hipbones. John, shaking awfully, reached for the basket on the shelf, digging around in it until he found lube and a condom and tossed them to Alex, who caught them and suddenly slowed down, putting the condom aside and coating his finger in lube before straddling John’s hips again.   
  
He reached behind himself and John’s lips parted, his hands flying up and gripping Alex’ thighs hard while he watched Alex slowly sink a finger into himself. He was unable to look away, so agonizingly slow, his pretty, dark eyes fluttering shut while his breath caught in his throat. Alex braced himself on John’s chest with his free hand, his fingers shaking as he canted his hips, dropping his head forward in a helpless attempt to catch his breath, sweaty hair falling into his face. John watched, his eyes wide and hungry while Alex started rocking his hips, sinking further down, his entire face flying open when he found his prostate.   
  
Alex sighed, tipping his head back and looking down at John through heavy eyelashes, his mouth falling open wider with every movement of his body. The small room was filled with the little gasps and stifled moans Alex didn’t manage to keep in, and the sound of John’s labored breathing. His fingertips dug into the plush skin of Alex’ thighs, and he couldn’t help but imagine how good it would feel to have Alex’ pretty little fingers replaced with his cock, to have Alex’ tight heat surrounding him.  
  
Alex let out an especially desperate moan, collapsing and shuddering a little, and John ran his hands over his hips, touching him here and there and finally returning to his thighs.  
  
“Does that feel good, querido?” he breathed, and Alex nodded wildly with something that almost sounded like a sob. A vivid blush was starting to rise along his chest and he sunk another finger in, letting out a shuddering moan, his knees falling further apart and his fully erect length bobbing with him as he rocked himself back onto his fingers. He moaned John’s name and John drew in a breath, sitting up a little. Alex immediately fell forward, leaned against his shoulder, panting hard, and that was when John gently touched his fingertips to Alex’ left arm.   
  
“Stop,” he simply said, and Alex, letting out a desperate whine, removed his fingers from himself, winding his arms around John with a whimper.  
  
“Please,” he whispered, his voice broken and so small, having lost all his power to even try and further tease John. And John obliged, reached for the condom and the lube and pushed it into Alex’ hands gently.  
  
“Do you still wanna do this?” he asked quietly, and Alex lifted his head, wiping at the skin beneath his eyes a little before nodding firmly and taking both the condom and the bottle out of John’s hands. He unwrapped the condom and shakily straddled John’s legs, bending over John’s groin and pressing a couple of soft kisses to John’s length- causing John to shiver, run his hand through Alex’ hair, and mumble his name- and rolled the condom down on him.  
  
John leaned back on his elbows, still struggling to catch his breath, and watched as Alex climbed back up his body, resting on his hips. He reached behind himself to wrap his slightly shaky hand around John’s cock and lower himself down inch by inch, taking him in slowly but _so well._ Head spinning, John brought his hands up to reach for Alex’ hips, and he dug his fingers into them hard, guiding Alex up and down; even with his eyes pressed tightly shut John was starting to see stars. Both of their moans were growing increasingly louder, but Alex still held control, John realized. And he was going so slowly, it was driving him insane. Alex slid off of him again, then back down, and John’s hips raised up off of the mattress as if he could get him to go faster that way.  
  
Alex obliged, supported himself heavier on John’s chest and started moving faster, using his thighs to lift and drop himself, and soon they were both groaning, Alex whimpering every time John bottomed out and hit that spot inside him. John had completely forgotten how to breathe, panting uncontrollably and gripping bruises into Alex’ thighs and slender hips. He could tell he was getting close, and he wanted to push it away, _no, not yet, fuck, not yet, please let this last a little longer_ , but every time he pushed his orgasm away, it just came back stronger. John let out a frustrated groan. “Shit- I- Alex…” The other boy’s name turned into a moan, causing Alex to smirk lazily as he kept rocking his hips.   
  
“What is it?” he slurred, leaning down a little and running his hand through John’s hair, tugging a little.  
  
John gasped and choked on a moan, holding Alex’ hand in place. “I.. I‘m so close, Alex-”  
  
Alex shook his head, looking completely wrecked and desperate as he rolled his hips on John’s cock, his own starting to leak against his stomach. “Don’t let go yet,” Alex sighed and sat back on John to get a different angle, supporting himself with both his hands on John’s thighs behind him.  
  
John shook his head, heat boiling behind his eyes and threatening to burst out. “I cant, Alex, I can’t,” he moaned, his voice tight, and reached for Alex, his fingers only grasping one of Alex’ hands and clinging on to it for dear life.   
  
Alex was still shaking his head, groaning now. “No, please, John- don’t stop, not yet.” Up, down, a loud moan from both of them. “Don’t… Keep going- just a little… a little more- John!” Alex cried out, nails digging into John’s thighs. “Fuck-” he slurred, pushing his own hair back and then supporting himself on John’s chest again, tears prickling at the corners of his dark eyes.   
  
John gasped, his hands flying up to Alex’ thighs again, stroking the very top of them. “Shit… Alex, baby girl, you’re so good for me…” he managed, and the nickname caused Alex to moan John’s name, duck his head and bite his lip so hard that John was pretty sure there would be a mark later. He dropped his head back into the pillow, the pleasure slowly overwhelming him. Alex was leaning a little more over him now, apparently not having the strength to sit upright anymore. John looked up at him, and their eyes met. John almost let out a sob, feeling his last resolve slip through his fingers.  
  
“Please- Alex… please, can I-“ he whimpered when Alex bent down all the way to whisper “Let go, let go, John-” and kiss him hard, and John saw stars as he came, deep inside of Alex. A sudden wet heat on his stomach and Alex going slack and clenching around him told him that Alex had come as well. He pulled him close with a deep sigh, letting his eyes slip shut.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, both panting and sweating as they came down from their highs until John managed to pull out of Alex and roll the other boy off of him. Alex lay on his back beside him, his eyes closed tightly, his mouth wide open. John sat up with weak limbs and reached for the discarded tissue box, carefully taking the condom off and tying it before wrapping it in a tissue.   
  
With another tissue, he wiped himself clean and lay back down next to Alex, who had dropped his arm over his face, still struggling for breath. John pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, then another one.  
  
“So…” his voice felt weak from all the moaning. “Was this your present?” he asked tiredly, and Alex snorted next to him.  
  
“Nah. Part one of it. I got you some actual stuff, as well,” he muttered back, muffled by his own arm. John gasped and shoved his side.  
  
“I specifically said _one present_ , tops, Alex! Jesus Christ.” He shook his head to himself while Alex giggled sleepily, nuzzling his side.  
  
“I didn’t plan an uncomfortable surprise party, though. We’re making chili with the guys tonight, just like you wanted to. And we don’t have to go to work today, in case you were wondering. We’ve got the apartment all to ourselves all day long.” He pressed a chaste kiss to John’s collarbone. John let out a sigh.  
  
“Well… that’s something,” he sighed, feeling Alex grin against his neck. Before he fell asleep, he heard Alex whisper a second “Happy birthday, John.”  
  
And while John drifted off again, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would celebrate his birthday next year as well. Because the things he used to hate or be scared of suddenly didn’t seem that horrible when he considered the fact that he would most likely get to do them with Alexander Hamilton.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick update on that other fic I'm currently writing, Window Seat. First of all, thank you guys so, so much on the amazing response to the first chapter!!! ♥ I was seriously overwhelmed, (especially because it was so much more popular than Brooklyn Flowers ;-;) I didn't think y'all would enjoy it that much but apparently, you did. I was questioning whether or not to make it a multiple chapter fic so I asked you guys for your opinion and like. Apparently, I'm writing another long piece now lol
> 
> So yeh. I will continue writing Window Seat, but school is pretty crazy right now and I'm working on like four projects at the same time, so it's hard finding time for it. I'll try though! Maybe I can maintain a 2-week schedule of posting, and if anything changes, you will probably find more info about it on my tumblr @nordpolkind, which is also where you can message me if you just wanna talk to me or nag me to write more or send me prompts or stuff like that. I'm online like 24/7, so you should definitely be able to reach me! (also please do. I'm lonely af)
> 
> ALSO. I have been getting a lot of messages asking me for a sequel to Brooklyn Flowers. Because apparently, y'all just love suffering too much to just let that fic slide (thank you so much for your continued support tho like ohh wow I'm shooketh) and like. I wasn't planning on writing one, to be honest, at least not with Lams as the main pairing, but if you want one, what would you like to read? Any ideas? Or just like things you are curious about or just missed in the fic itself for one shots maybe a little less horrible and smutty than this one? If you have that kind of thing on your mind, PLEASE let me know because I would love to write a sequel to Brooklyn Flowers!! 
> 
> AND OH LORD I CAN FINALLY TELL YOU that I'm planning, a little bit like last year with the Phan thing (that you should p l e a s e definitely not read it's the worst) to maybe post 4-5 Christmas oneshots from that verse on the Sundays of December SO AKSJHDGKJH STAY TUNED hopefully
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this mess, and if not, thank you for reading anyway! Comments and Kudos and attention in general make all my crops thrive and my lil emo heart sing!! Hope you have a nice day! ♥


End file.
